


Fifty Shades of Halloween

by sonicstasia (orphan_account)



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Light Smut, just a snapshot. a few hours in the life of sonicstasia, or it was intended to be in any case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sonicstasia
Summary: Sonic spends a few hours at Anastasia's for Halloween.





	Fifty Shades of Halloween

Per Anastasia’s request, Sonic spent the night for Halloween. He arrived at three o’clock, announcing his presence with three raps on the front door and Ana, always thrilled to meet him, opened it with a grin so wide she rivaled the plastic jack-o-lanterns on the front porch. And Sonic…

Sonic was handsome as ever, his aura bright and sunny like a clear summer day. His touch could clear all the clouds in her head. His love could stitch her wounds.

He wore a brass-colored wig, carefully coiffed, shining brilliantly beneath the midday sun. A powdering of pale makeup stuck in his fur, glittering when he turned his head this way or that. His smile was soothing, but sharp, two of his teeth tapered into vampiric points. He wore a nametag that simply said _C_ , and a coat with its collar popped. 

“What are you supposed to be?” asked Ana, eyeing him up and down.

“A dickhead,” said Sonic without a beat. He ran his broad hand through coppery hair, grinning like a ghoul.

Ana giggled into the back of her hand. “You look a little like Christian,” she said, almost shyly.

“As I said, a dickhead.” Sonic took her hand, and she led him into the kitchen, where the sweet scent of chocolate cookies wafted through the air in delicate little coils. Sonic took in a breath so massive that his chest heaved outward. It returned in the form of a heavy sigh.

“That’s a good smell. How long do you think it’ll take to bake? And where’s Christian?”

Christian was on a business trip, Anastasia explained, to Kentucky, where he was to meet with a business associate. “I want to say her name is Erica?”

Sonic listened ever patiently, emerald-green eyes twinkling kindly. Christian’s were grey; not the color of Seattle’s sky, but the color of cool steel, the barrel of a gun and the bite of a bullet. Sonic’s were the kiss of grass on the back of one’s neck; they were floral-scented picnics and love as it was meant to be.

They made their way upstairs as Ana talked. She ranted about Christian, the same she did every time she met Sonic, and she talked about her future. How would her future be? Would it ever be what she wanted it to be?

 _Yes,_ Sonic assured her. _It’ll be everything you wanted and more. I promise you._

When Sonic said it, she believed it.

She was all over him the moment the bedroom door closed behind him, her hands buried in his wig, her own skin becoming dusted with his powdery makeup. He was a brush and she the canvas, and with every stroke of his hand she became vibrant, beautiful. She was not Christian Grey’s hand-molded masterpiece anymore, but a creation between she and Sonic the Hedgehog; she was something _other,_ something not quite intended - she loved life through these goggles.

Sonic lay now upon her chest, his fuzzy chin tickling the top of her breast, his wig in disarray. Any other man and he would have looked a mess, but Sonic pulled it off with grace only a blue hedgehog could. 

“What’s that smell?” Sonic murmured into Ana’s sweat-slicked skin.

“Sex?” she provided, confused. She took a great whiff of the air. No, not sex… it was a burnt kind of smell, as if…

“Shit!”

“I left the cookies in the oven!”

She bolted out of bed, but Sonic was faster. He grabbed her hand, big fingers digging lightly into her wrist.

“I’ll carry you and we’ll be there in half a second,” he said with a smile. Anastasia’s heart flipped within her chest, bumping against her ribcage hard enough to send a jolt straight to her core.

True to his word, Sonic lifted her into his powerful arms, and they took off through the house, his wig flapping like a bat in the wind and his makeup washing free by sheer speed. Ana peered over his shoulder once to watch the cosmetic haze settle into dust.

Sonic set her gingerly on the counter. She protested, but Sonic insisted upon disposing of the burnt cookies himself. Anastasia watched him, and when he was finished he turned his head and kissed her on the mouth. Warmth flooded her body.

“There’ll be Trick or Treaters here soon,” she whispered.

Sonic tilted his head. “So?”

“So we need to prepare our costumes. And you need to fix yours.”

He laughed. “Baby, I’m a giant blue hedgehog, I think I’m good on the costume front. And we have time. It’s only four-thirty. That’s plenty of time for another round. And anyway, what are you going as?”

Anastasia chewed her lower lip. She hopped off the counter, moved around Sonic to open the pantry. What she pulled out looked a little like the head of a mop, shaggy and navy blue. She turned it in her hands a few times before pulling it onto her head. Sonic gasped.

“I was going to go as Ana the Hedgehog,” she said. “Sonic’s lover.”

For a moment, all he could do was stare. 

It was not ten minutes later that they found themselves back in bed, Sonic buried to the hilt in the love of his life:

_Anastasia the Hedgehog._


End file.
